Drago découvre
by Mackensy
Summary: Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, le plus prétentieux des blondinets est obligé de se cacher dans le monde moldu. Et c'est là qu'il fait des découvertes comme la télévision.
1. La télévision

Voilà une fic qui se trouvait dans mon ordi. Pour l'instant elle n'a qu'un chapitre, mais si elle plait je pourrais peut-être faire une suite. Donc à vous de voir si vous voulez voir le reste des découvertes de Dray.

* * *

La télévision

Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, le plus prétentieux des blondinets est obligé de se cacher dans le monde moldu. Il n'avait qu'une adresse et c'était dans un grand immeuble, au cinquième étage apparemment. Il entra dans l'immeuble rouge, passa devant une étrange pièce où s'entassait des gens. Alors qu'il passait devant les portes se refermèrent et il sursauta. Vraiment fou, ces moldus! Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement 512. On l'avait prévenu que tout serait aménagé. Il entra et posa son sac sur le canapé où il s'assit. Il se releva en vitesse quand la boite qui se trouvait en face s'illumina. Et le pire, un son assourdissant en sortit. Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles en tapant du pied gauche sur la boite. Mais rien ni fit, il sauta sur place, cria mais la boite ne s'arrêta pas. A bout d'idée, il se rassit et les images changèrent. Il bougea son petit cul et elles changèrent encore.

- J'arrive à faire de la magie avec mes fesses! S'extasia-t-il

Et il en était content car on lui avait confisqué sa baguette. Mais il sentit, un truc dur, il se releva et prit une autre petite boite noire avec des chiffres dessus. Il appuya sur les boutons et le son augmenta encore, il appuya sur un autre et il n'eut plus de son du tout. Il appuya sur le numéro un et là se trouvait une éponge avec un escargot. Son doigt glissa sur une flèche et le son se remit mais en moins fort. Il poussa ensuite sur le bouton deux. C'est alors qu'il réalisa, qu'il y avait des petits bonhommes dans la boite peut-être des prisonniers. Il tapa sur le dessus en disant.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Cela pourrait aller mieux

- Je m'en doute comment avez-vous atterris là?

- En tapant dessus, bien sûr

- Ah bon. Dit-il en s'éloigna mais en regardant toujours le petit monsieur

- Je vous serais reconnaissant de m'aider

- Mais comment? Dit-il en serrant les mains

- En mangeant cinq fruits et légumes par jour

- Hein?

- C'est clair

- Mais qui êtes- vous?

- C'est la nouvelle Golf

- Je vais vous laisser

- Mais t'avais dit qu'on ferrait des Knaki!

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout

Il se cacha derrière le canapé et appuya sur le bouton neuf. Là apparemment, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il découvrit un cochon qui cherche Dédé! Des fruits enchantés qui arrive à invoquer la pluie et un poisson rouge qui mange du chocolat. Malheureusement, le programme s'arrêta et un prisonnier assis derrière un bureau inventa plein d'affreuses histoires. Dommage! Et finalement après plusieurs essais et nouveaux amis, il trouva son nouveau maitre à penser: j'ai nommé Homer Simpson. Mais Homer dut partir et Draco en fut très contrarié et appuya sur le bouton rouge et la boite devint noire. Il tomba à genoux en criant:

- Oh non!

Que vont dire les autres quand ils sauront qu'il a perdu le seul espoir de sauver ses petits êtres. Alors qu'il est sencé être ici pour prouver qu'il a changé. Mais peut-être que s'il ne dit rien, ils ne le sauront jamais.

Le soir il se mit au lit et écrit dans son journal.

"Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert une boite à image, mais malheureusement je l'ai cassé. Et je ne saurais jamais si Rebecca aimera John et si Frédéric les laisseront tranquille à moins que sa maman soit arrêtée. Mais alors Victor reviendra et Damien aura le cœur brisé. Finalement il vaudrait mieux que Yan quitte Sandra pour la laisser à Max.

Et j'ai découvert que les moldus ont emprisonné des voyants dans la boite et ils en obligent certains à faire du sport ou à vendre des trucs. Chose absurde car si nous les sortons, ses affaires seraient trop petites.

Tant de chose mystérieuse se trouve dans mon appartement. Je suis un peu trop curieux mais une chose est sûr ils sont fous c'est moldus.

DM"

* * *

Verdict une suite ou pas? J'ai une bonne idée sur la découverte du frigo.


	2. Le réfrigérateur

Voyant que le premier chapitre a plu, j'ai écrit un deuxième. Je tiens juste à préciser que cette fic est totalement un défouloir et à prendre au centième degré. Et que rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les publicité dont je me suis largement inspirée, ni Dora l'exploratrice.

* * *

Le réfrigérateur

Drago Malefoy tel Dora l'exploratrice, se leva et partit à la découverte du reste de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit car les pièces étaient éclairés par des chandelles qui ne s'éteignent pas. Il avait soufflé pour finalement découvrir qu'il y avait une protection chaude autour. Impossible donc d'atteindre la flamme. Il décida donc qu'avant de reprendre le combat, il devait d'abord se restaurer. Cependant alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine une mélodie résonna dans les pièces. Il ne bougea plus croyant avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit mais la mélodie revient encore. Il fit la première chose que son cerveau vert et argent lui dit, aller se cacher en dessous de la table de la cuisine. Après quelques minutes, il vit deux jambes et quelqu'un souleva la nappe. Il ferma les yeux et dit.

- J'ai rien fait

- Pourquoi es-tu sous la table? Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- On est venu voir si tu t'acclimatais

- On?

- Granger et moi

- Vous tombez bien j'ai un mystère à découvrir. Dit Dray en sortant de sous la table et prenant son air le plus sérieux. Je dois réussir à éteindre ses chandelles. Expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt les fameuses chandelles et d'un coup elles s'éteignirent puis se rallumèrent. Comment ais-je réussi? Demanda la jeune explorateur en regardant son doigt

- C'est moi idiot

- Granger

- Cela s'appelle un interrupteur et ça sert à allumer ou éteindre

- Laisse-moi faire. Dit-il en poussant Hermione, il appuya et la lumière s'éteignit, et il les ralluma en disant. Jour, nuit, jour nuit

- Mais elle va où la lumière? Demanda Blaise. Pour partir et revenir sans aide.

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, Drago la coupa dans son élan.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu dans la boite à images, la lumière quand on l'éteint elle va dans cette drôle de boite blanche. Dit-il tout fier en montrant le réfrigérateur.

- N'importe quoi

- Tais-toi Babouche! Vas-y éteint! Ordonna le prince des Serpentard, elle s'exécuta non sans un soupir et lui ouvrit le frigo et miracle la lumière s'y trouvait. Tu vois.

- Oui mais si je rallume, elle sera toujours là. C'est grâce à

- A moi car quand on éteint, elle va se réfugier là

- Si tu le dis. Zabini, tu pourrais au moins le faire cuire ton lard. Lança la brune au noir qui est entrain de manger une tranche de lard cru, Drago se tourna vers lui en disant.

- Chipeur, arrête de chiper

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée de le laisser ici. Constata le brun qui regardait d'un air bizarre.

- Mais si, il est comme un poisson dans l'eau. A-t-elle point qu'il va nous faire un bon repas. N'est-ce pas Drago?

- Je ne t'ai pas invité mais pour te prouver que les sorciers sont plus malins que vous êtes inférieurs, je vais le faire.

- Je crois qu'on t'a mit des surgelés, si tu ouvres la petite porte au-dessus de l'autre.

- Tu es folle, si je l'ouvre la fée des glaces va en sortir.

- Mais oui et là marmotte elle emballe le chocolat

- Dans le papier alu. Tu connais aussi?

- Vous parlez en langage codé maintenant une marmotte qui emballe du chocolat, vous êtes cinglés

- Alors tu ne commencerais pas à nous faire à manger?

- Si mais d'abord! Dit-il en levant son index, il s'approcha de l'interrupteur. Jour, nuit, jour, nuit.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et se rallumaient sous le petit rire d'enfant du blond, les deux autres à la table étaient complètement désespérés.

- On n'est pas sauvé

- Je peux ravoir mon lard maintenant?

Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

* * *

Merci aux reviews, j'ai bien rigolé en les lisant. Continuez et si vous avez des idées pour complèter les miennes, n'hésitez pas


	3. Le micro onde

Merci pour les reviews et vos encouragements. Continuez surtout, j'aime que dis-je j'adore!

* * *

Le micro-onde

Après le défi lancé par Hermione, Drago entreprit tel Ratatouille à faire à manger. Malheureusement, il a autant sa place dans la cuisine que le rat. Il trouva cependant son sésame, une boite avec des raviolis. Encore une boite magique mais impossible à ouvrir, il la jeta par terre sur les murs mais rien ni fit. Il regarda de plus près et sur la boite en métal se trouvait des symboles. Apparemment il pouvait le mettre dans une autre boite ressemblant à la boite à image. Il trouva la boite mystérieuse et l'ouvrit. Il mit la boite métallique à l'intérieur et referma. Il appuya sur vingt et sur start et il s'alluma et tourna. Heureux, il sauta sur place. Mais très vite, l'appareil fuma avec des étincelles à l'intérieur. Il s'éloigna et appela.

- Granger!

- Quoi?

- Je crois que la machine à un problème

- Baisse-toi. Dit-elle en le poussant par terre, encore bien car le micro-onde explosa envoyant de la sauce partout.

- C'est dangereux! Cria Drago en se relevant

- Pour un inculte, oui effectivement

- Il pleut. Dit simplement le blond, car le dispositif d'incendie c'est mit en route.

- Faire pleuvoir à l'intérieur, c'est du n'importe quoi

- Mais c'est toi qui

- Du n'importe quoi, j'ai dit

- C'est pas tout mais on mange quoi maintenant?

La sonnerie retentit Drago alla ouvrir en sautillant. Une jolie blonde se trouvait devant la porte.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai entendu du bruit et je venais voir si tout allait bien

- Oui ça va juste un problème de matériel défectueux

- Si vous vous voulez j'ai fait trop à manger, vous pouvez venir avec vos amis

- C'est gentil mais nous devons partir

- Moi je viens!

Les trois jeunes amis sortirent de l'appartement puis se séparèrent. Les deux blonds allèrent dans son appartement, un charmant endroit avec des chats partout, des vrais, des faux. La voisine se dirigea vers la cuisine et Dray la suivit.

- En faite, je m'appelle Sandra

- Drago

- C'est pas commun comme nom

- Mais je ne suis un commun non plus

- Tu pourrais prendre le coca dans le frigo, Drago

- Le coca. Fit-il dubitatif

- Oui le coca-cola, la bouteille noire.

- Ah oui

Il ouvrit et dans la porte se trouvait la fameuse bouteille, il la prit et la posa sur le plan de travail. La fille prit deux verres et versa le liquide dedans.

- Vous en avez déjà bu quand même?

- Bien sûr. Dit-il en buvant d'un seul coup mais quand il eut avalé il tira la langue en disant. Ça pite*

- Bien sûr, c'est meilleur. Tu pourrais mettre la sauce dans le micro-onde?

- Non, trop dangereux

- Tu rigoles, bon très bien alors occupe toi de retourner la viande

Il s'approcha de la poêle qui était posé sur des sortes de pierres. Il regarda en-dessous mais il ne vit pas le feu et pourtant ça chauffait. Mais pendant qu'il recherchait son feu sacrer il ne fit pas attention et la viande fut cramer.

- T'es vraiment un homme toi

- Beh oui je suis un homme

- Bon passons au plan B, j'ai des fricadelles dans la porte au-dessus du frigo. Ma mère dit que c'est comme du chat, mais moi j'aime ça. Enfin bref, prend les et mes-les dans le micro-onde pendant que je prépare la salade.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper de la salade, mais s'il ouvrait la porte, la fée des glaces s'enfuirait et il ne voulait pas courir après. Et puis elle a bien dit que c'était comme du chat et justement un petit chat roux passe entre ses jambes. Il l'attrapa et il ouvrit la porte du four. Si elle a dit qu'on pouvait le mettre, c'est sans danger. Il referma la porte en poussant sur tous les boutons. Le chat semblait bien s'amuser, il tournait, tournait, explosait. Oups!

Le soir Drago se retrouva seul dans son appartement, et écrivit dans son journal.

" Cher journal,

J'ai découvert beaucoup de boites, très dangereuses mais amusantes aussi. Surtout le micro-onde, je me demande ce qui se passerait si je mettais un Potter dedans. Il faudrait inventer un grand micro-onde et mettre Potter à l'intérieur, ça ferrait Micro- Potter- Boum!

Par contre je crois que Sandra ne m'invitera plus, dommage. En plus c'est elle qui a dit que je pouvais mettre le chat dedans. Jamais content ces moldus.

DM"

* * *

Qui dis qu'on ne met pas les fricadelles au micro-onde? oui c'est vrai mais alors le chat aurait fini dans la friteuse et c'est pas mieux. Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun chat n'a été maltraité pour le besoin de ma fic.

* petite dédicace à mon filleul adoré. ça pite!


End file.
